


A little stimulation

by warmmilkandtea



Category: Independence Day: Resurgence (2016)
Genre: Caught in flagranti, Comforting, Dylan is being an asshat, ESD, Earth Space Defense, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay First Time, Jarlie, Large Cock, M/M, Moon, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Post-Break Up, Sarcasm, Sex in Space, Tug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmmilkandtea/pseuds/warmmilkandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After both Charlie and Jake hitting a rough patch in their relationships, Jake finds a way how to get them both a little stimulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little stimulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scots_rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scots_rock/gifts).



> I hereby officially christen this ship Jarlie, and I shall go down with it.  
> #otpmania

“And I thought that after all that political nonsense in D.C., we'd get to do something interesting.” Jake said, taking a swing from a packet of milk, himself slumped into a chair at the as-good-as-empty cafeteria at the ESD moon base, or at least what was left of it.

“Come on, it's not like they're doing this to punish you, and it's better than being grounded.” replied Charlie, sitting opposite from him, taking a bite from his sandwich.

“Yeah, but the last thing I needed now is another mission in that god damn tug. I mean, seriously, I told you I need a little more stimulation than that before you almost crashed that oversized cannon. And now? We get to haul scrap from here to Area 51.” 

With that, Jake got up and walked out of the cafeteria. The hallway was lit scarcely, as energy was in short supply after the gravitational pull of the mothership destroyed major parts of the moon base.

“Great. Just great.”

Charlie scrambled to follow him.

“Jake – wait. You know that there aren't many good pilots left, and clearing this place to salvage whatever those aliens left in some state of repair is important. Plus it's nice to do something that won't possibly cause the end of the world again.”

Jake took a turn into his quarters and sat down on his bed.

“ _Plus_ you're happy you have an excuse for not having to work with _her_ after she took the Rain check on you” Jake added in a tone of voice as sarcastic as he could muster.

Charlie opened his mouth to, somewhat vainly, defend himself, as a monitor on the wall behind him came to life. A jingle filled the room and the QQ messenger logo, as well as Patricia's face, appeared on screen.

“I have to take this. Accept call.”

Charlie nodded and slid through the door, affording the two a bit of privacy.

“Hey Baby, everything okay down there?” Jake smiled.

“Um, yeah. Jake, we have to talk.” Patty looked clearly uncomfortable.

“Did something happen?” Jake frowned, concerned.

“Look, I talked to President Adams, and he said they'll need you up there for at least another year to help rebuild, and I don't think I can do – _this_ – for that much longer.”

“Do _what_ for that long?” Jake asked, despite knowing very well what Patricia meant. Still, he had to hear it from her to convince himself this was seriously happening.

“The whole long-distance thing. Listen, Jake, I love you. I really do, and I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else, but I think we should take a break until you're back.”

The silence was all-enveloping, until Jake nodded slowly and said: “Okay, if you think so.”

“Really? Are you sure you're okay with this?” Patty asked.

“I'm sure.” Jake responded, forcing a smile onto his lips.

“Thank you, Jake. I hope I'll see you again soon. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

With that, the line was cut, and Jake's straight posture collapsed. He ran his hands through his hair, sighing as he got back up.

“Thank you for using QQ.” the monitor replied and switched itself off.

He turned to look out the window, seeing nothing but white rock intermingled with debris from when the mothership tore most of the complex to shreds, all the way to the horizon. Above it he saw the endless reaches of space.

“Fuck!” Jake shouted into the empty room, the sorrow being replaced by a mixture of anger, disappointment, and determination.

He started walking. Towards the door, and out of it. Away, just away from it all. Charlie, who was still waiting outside, scrambled to follow him once more. Jake started pacing, and Charlie had to jog to catch up with him as he took a left into one of the few remaining hangars. It was empty, save for two tugs standing at opposite ends. Jake made a beeline for the tug at the far side of the hangar, Charlie following suit. 

There were two mechanics still walking around the tug as Jake bellowed “If you don't want to get caught in my exhaust you better get out. Now.”

“Where exactly are you planning to go?” Charlie asked.

“Sit down and you'll see.” Jake answered as he stepped inside the tug.

Charlie did as he was told, sitting down next to Jake into co-pilots seat.

“Tug ten to flight control, requesting take-off permission for a maintenance flight.”

“What are you doing?!” Charlie whispered sharply.

“Flight control to tug ten, permission granted.”

“Roger that.”

Jake took control of the tug and made it lift off.

“Hold tight.” He said as he flipped two switches and the tug started to accelerate rapidly.

The flight was a brief one, Charlie noticing that Jake was heading for a stationary orbital course, which was nothing unusual, but the position the tug would be in meant that, with satellite coverage having been wiped out by the alien attack, they would be in total radio silence. Jake kicked in the autopilot and took off the comms headset, tossing it into a corner.

“So, what happened.” Charlie asked, despite it not taking a genius to figure out what had caused Jake's mood swing.

Jake let out a long sigh and stood up, followed by Charlie, who watched as his friend began pacing up and down the length of the tug.

“Patty said she can't handle living long distance any longer.” Jake said and let himself fall into the passenger seats to one side of the tug. Charlie sat down next to him. In the short silence between them, only the faint hum of the engines could be heard.

“Well, that sucks.” Charlie said, awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, clearly unsure how to continue.

“Thanks, that's great pep talk.” Jake chuckled at Charlie's charming state of befuddlement. Somehow the smaller pilot always found a way of cheering him up, even if by accident.

“At least we still have each other. Right?” Charlie said carefully.

“Right.” Jake said with a tired smile, finally looking up, catching Charlie's relieved gaze.

They both remained like that for a while, just looking at each other. Suddenly, there was a spark of mischief in Jake's mimic, which Charlie had learned to regard with cautious curiosity. 

“I think I know how we both could get a little more stimulation.” Jake said.

“What do you mean?” Charlie asked cautiously.

“Just trust me.” Jake replied.

As Charlie crooked his eyebrows in an attempt to find out what Jake was scheming, he already felt Jake's hand on the back of his head, gently pulling him closer.

Jake's lips felt soft on his, Jake's stubble gently scratching his chin. It took him a moment to realize that, despite never having thought of kissing another guy, much less Jake, he didn't have a problem with it. It felt – for lack of a better word – natural. He did trust Jake innately, the two of them knowing each other better than anybody else. 

He moved in closer, embracing Jake with his arms, almost sitting on his lap, close enough that he could feel the other man's warmth through their flight suits. He felt Jake grasp the zipper of his suit and pull it down in one straight motion, before undoing his own. They let go of each other for a moment to shake off the upper halves of their flight suits without breaking the kiss. Jake's fingers snaked under the hem of Charlie's t-shirt, skin touching skin. Charlie could feel his pulse speed up, and so could Jake, who was sliding his hands upwards, breaking the kiss for just one moment to first pull off Charlie's t-shirt, then his own. Charlie could feel Jake's trained body against his, and pulled him even tighter. They slowly leaned backwards until Charlie lay on top of Jake, moving forward a bit to accommodate for their (quite significant) height difference.

They broke the kiss, and Charlie took the chance to admire the man below him, from top to bottom. Jake's brown hair was a bit dishevelled which made him rather more sexy. His blue eyes were on him, and behind them burned that fire that made Jake who he was, and could spark over onto anyone near him. His chin was dusted with a light stubble, leading down his neck, and, as Charlie's eyes kept drifting, to his athletic body. Charlie's gaze followed the line between Jake's pecs, down, through his six pack abs, until it was caught at Jake's navel, where a trail of hair promised a little more further down.

While Charlie was staring, Jake grabbed his hips and flipped them both around. Now on top, he took in the image of his friend. The still somewhat boyish face, adorned by those full lips, and eyes that showed immense loyalty and trustworthiness. A body that definitely showed the military training, but was drawn with softer strokes. A chest, lightly covered with dark hair, sprouting outward over and down between his pecs. 

Jake slid his hands down to the hem of Charlie's boxers and pulled down first Charlie's and then his own flight suit. He looked up, at Charlie, who, with a quick nod, gave him permission to proceed, before leaning over him so that his head was right in front of Charlie's bulge, beginning to slowly palm at it, drawing a quiet groan from the smaller man. Two fingers wandered below the hem of the boxers and, in one smooth motion, exposed Charlie's cock, laying on his hipbone, already semi-hard. Jake gently grasped it, slowly moving his fingers up and down the shaft, making it grow harder with every stroke, drawing ever louder groans from Charlie. When the cock was fully hard, Jake closed in even more, ghosting his lips over Charlie's engorged head.

At this point, Charlie had closed his eyes and was waiting for whatever was to come next. First, he felt a tongue slowly making it's way down his cock, lips enveloping the tip and slowly moving downwards, until the entire shaft was surrounded by Jake's hot wet mouth. Charlie just laid back and let Jake do his thing. After some time, Charlie sat up and pulled Jake up to eye level, before slowly flipping them around once more. Now Charlie let his hands run down Jake's body to the hem of his briefs. He pulled them down, revealing Jake's positively giant and already hard cock. He wrapped his hand around it, barely managing to grasp it fully. Slowly but surely Charlie started to move his hand up and down the shaft a few times, before trying to replicate what Jake had been doing to him mere moments ago. He placed a few kittenish licks at the tip before opening his mouth, and, without dislodging his jaw, engulfing as much of the thick piece as he could, which wasn't much more than the tip, with enough still being exposed to fit both of his hands. He was determined to take in more, but gagged as he tried to open his mouth further, leading to Jake slowly leaning forward and pulling him back up so he could see his face.

“Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it.”

As if triggered by Jake's words, the tug was suddenly flooded with bright, white light from a fighter hovering up in front of it. Dylan's voice, amplified by speakers, echoed through the tug.

“Jake, whatever you and Miller are doing in there, you better get your asses back to base and tell them to call off the search for you.”

Charlie looked horrified. That and the ludicrosity of the situation made Jake grin and break out into laughter. As the fighter veered off they could still hear the disgruntled rambling of Dylan, who had clearly forgotten to turn off the P/A system.

“Making a ship disappear just after an alien invasion. Seriously.”

Jake was still grinning over both ears when he asked: “Continue this at the base?”

Charlie nodded slowly, still looking like a child that had just been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

With that, both of them got dressed, slipped their flight suits on, and returned to base in search of a little stimulation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to scots_rock over here and @Jellyza_Pri on twitter for the support and inspiration for this, and of course to Jake and Charlie for being so gosh darn cute/hot/sexy together.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comment. I still get the feeling it's a bit tacky, so hearing some thoughts on that would be really helpful :)


End file.
